


Clock

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: It didn’t matter what the attack was from, it always managed to be broken.





	Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

It was always the same thing that the demons would break in the house. Either they were thrown into the grandfather clock in the living room or they just managed to blast it.

It didn’t matter what the attack was from, it always managed to be broken. Piper had finally had enough. She would fix the clock only once more. This time, it was going to be put in her bedroom.

She hoped that would keep it out of the repair shop – at least for a little while.


End file.
